


The One with Many Names

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Drinking, Derogatory Language, M/M, Prequel to Only Human, Sasuke's POV, Slash, Violence, car crash, implied minor character death, mature content, vampire sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: Just who is this blond man who is so fascinated by chaos? Sasuke would like to find out.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 59
Kudos: 163





	The One with Many Names

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So tomorrow (20th of March) marks the first year anniversary of when I started updating weekly. Since the twentieth of March last year I somehow have managed to update and or post a new fic every week. What does this mean? That I have no life, clearly LMAO
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to find out how long this streak is going to last still. In celebration of me having no life, have this new fic :) It's actually a prequel to Only Human because I got hit by this idea a few days ago and it wouldn't leave me alone, so here you have it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this!

**The One with Many Names**

The loud screeching of metal crashing into each other, followed by panicked screaming drew his attention. Curiosity vaguely piqued, he made his way to the edge of the roof and looked down, raising an eyebrow at the scene in the street.

Two cars had completely smashed into each other to the point where it was no longer clear where one car ended and the other started. Some humans were screaming that an ambulance needed to be called, while more cars came to a stop with screeching tires. Smoke started emitting from the crashed cars and some humans hurried to the vehicles in order to drag the ones inside out before they would go up in flames together with their cars. A young man got pulled out of the first car, while a older woman and two kids were pulled out from the other one.

An ambulance must have been nearby, because he could hear its sirens rapidly approaching; the noise shrill and high pitched, making him grimace. This was why he didn't like walking around in the city; too much noise at a too high level for his sensitive hearing to deal with.

He was about to turn around and leave, no longer interested, when something down on the street caught his eye. Kneeling down, he narrowed his eyes slightly when he focused on what had caught his attention just now. It was a young, blond man, dressed in torn jeans and a leather jacket thrown on top of a dark orange shirt. His looks were intriguing with his slightly tanned skin and his bright blue eyes, but that wasn't what had his attention piqued. It was the way the human was looking intently at the scene of the crash; a faint smirk playing around his reddish lips, as if he was somehow amused by the chaos and panic.

Resting his chin in his hand, Sasuke watched how the human hovered in the dark alley closest to the crash. He didn't seem to be noticed by the other humans, but that was likely because everyone was panicking still even when the ambulance arrived and the paramedics poured out, rushing over to the victims. The two children were checked, but didn't appear to be really hurt, because soon the attention was shifted to the older woman while the other paramedic took care of the guy.

The woman seemed to be in worse shape than the rest of them, because soon the paramedic started pumping her chest, while the children started crying, adding even more noise to the chaos. As everyone was fussing about, calling for the woman to hold on, to not give up, the blond man remained in the alley, looking positively entertained, leaning forwards even to get a better look.

Sasuke had already witnessed several accidents happening whenever he visited the city, because that seemed to be a staple of a city with humans unable to be careful apparently, but this was the first time he saw a human actually being entertained by the chaos of an accident. There was not even a hint of panic or horror visible on the man's face as if he was merely watching some children playing about and not being a witness to a horrific crash and humans potentially dying. Even some of Sasuke's clan members showed more compassion for humans hurt than this human was displaying at the moment.

When it became clear that the woman would survive – for now at least – the blond man's face fell slightly and he pouted even as if he was thoroughly disappointed by that fact. He turned around and disappeared further into the alley without another glance back. As if the humans surviving meant it was no longer fun for him.

"Hm." Sasuke narrowed his eyes further, pondering about the strange human. He'd never come across a human who actually took delight in the chaos and panic of an accident.

Sure, he'd met some cold blooded human killers before, ones who made the half demon Zabuza look like an innocent kitten, but even in them Sasuke hadn't seen such delight in chaos before. At least not to the point that they were thriving so much on it as this blond man had just done.

Just who was this blond human?

* * *

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Itachi inquired when Sasuke walked past his room.

The older vampire was lounging on the bank, a centuries old book resting on his lap and some blood poured in a crystal wine glass this time. The food in question must have been terribly annoying tonight if Itachi preferred drinking the blood from a glass instead.

"Hm, just like any other walk," Sasuke offered noncommittally and left before Itachi could think of anything else to ask.

This walk had been more interesting than all the others he'd gone on before, but there was no need for his older brother to know that. Itachi could become quite obnoxious when he thought Sasuke was keeping something from him and he wasn't in the mood to deflect further questions. He wasn't even sure what he would say. That he'd come across a human who'd delighted in chaos and possible death instead of shying away from it? He still didn't know what to think about that.

"The food's prepared in the room," Karin informed him when he came across her in the hallway. She licked her lips absently, most likely having finished eating just now. "We weren't sure whether you would choose to eat outside or not, so we kept one to the side for you."

"Thank you." He hadn't eaten during his walk and he briefly contemplated just not eating at all today, but it had been a couple of days and mother was getting close to fussing over him again, he knew. It wasn't his fault that none of the blood tasted particularly delicious, but he had to get some food inside him before he'd grow too thirsty.

With an inaudible sigh, he changed direction and went to one of the smaller rooms belonging to his chambers where the members had taken to set up his food during nights he didn't go downstairs himself.

The sight of the unconscious blonde woman jarred him for a couple of seconds when he entered the room; the light shade instantly transporting him back to the scene in the alley with blond hair glinting in the harsh streetlights and blue eyes greedily taking in the chaos.

The mental image of the mischievous grinning man fixed in his mind, he approached the woman silently and sank down on the bed, pushing her face to the side in order to bare her neck. His gaze zeroed in on the thickly throbbing vein and his gums ached when his fangs dropped down further, sliding past his lower lip, as he lowered his head.

When he drank the woman's blood and felt the hot liquid heating him up from within, all he could think about was how the blond man would taste if he had the chance to drink from him.

Somehow he thought he would taste a lot better.

* * *

He was back in the city a couple of days later, mindlessly wandering around, watching humans go about their nightly business. Normally he wouldn't return to the city so soon, too noisy and polluted for his liking, but a part of him – a part he stubbornly refused to acknowledge – was hoping to find the mysterious blond man again. He hadn't decided yet what he would do when he found him again, whether he would try to interact or not, but something in him urged him to seek out the human again.

He hadn't felt this degree of fascination with someone in years and definitely had never been fascinated by a mere human before, but the macabre interest of the blond in the crash had piqued his own and wouldn't leave him alone. He wanted to know what made the blond human so different from the others, what had made him stand there and be entertained by a terrible crash instead of panicking or empathising.

His interest drove him out to the city several nights after that first faithful night, meandering around aimlessly, keeping his eyes peeled and his ears pricked for any kind of chaos that might attract the human man again. His sojourning didn't escape his clan's attention and one early night right when he was about to leave again, mother showed up and halted him.

"You're going out for another walk, sweetheart?" she inquired. She wore a long, dark red dress tonight with sleeves draping past her hands, hiding them from view. With her black hair curled and put in an artistic bun, Sasuke felt safe to assume that she and father would be going out tonight as well.

"Yes, before Suigetsu's complaining annoys me to the point of cutting off his head," he answered dryly.

Apparently Suigetsu hadn't been able to find a pretty woman with great blood in nights and it was getting to him to the point where he was whining Sasuke's ears off about it every time they encountered each other. Suigetsu was a loyal clan member, one he could trust to have his back in case any dispute amidst the clan would arise, but that didn't negate the fact that his whining was getting on Sasuke's last nerves.

Mother smiled faintly. "Anything of interest having caught your eye lately?"

He stilled and lifted an eyebrow. "Why do you ask that?"

"You're not the type to go out so much," she answered simply and clasped her hands together in front of her. "That leads me to wonder whether you discovered something interesting."

"No, nothing specific," he replied after a short pause. The previous nights _had_ been fairly boring without any sign of the blond man.

It made him wonder whether him having seen the man had been merely a fluke. Perhaps the blond didn't even live in the city and had just happened to be there on that night and Sasuke was chasing ghosts now. It was a thought he had considered before, but something had him returning to the city frequently still even when his chase might be unfruitful after all.

"Well, enjoy your walk and don't forget to eat," she smiled and brushed dry lips against his cheek before she went back upstairs.

He watched her retreating back before he slipped out of the manor, ready for another night of attempting to track down the mysterious blond.

* * *

_He found him again._

He was at the park, lingering in the shadows of the looming trees, when he heard footsteps approaching languidly. Turning his head slightly, his eyes widened slightly when he spotted that particular shade of blond he'd been hunting down for weeks now. The human was dressed in slim jeans this time, wearing a puffy jacket instead of his leather one, and he was carrying a couple of bags, humming quietly to himself.

He was almost past Sasuke when one of his bags ripped and several magazines fell down to the ground, making the human curse aloud. Right as he bent down to collect them, Sasuke was there too and picked up a couple of the magazines.

The majority of them were of comics, he noted with a quick glance, but there were a couple of cooking themed ones as well. Given how many magazines had been stuffed in one bag, he wasn't surprised the bag had ripped.

"Here you go," he said and handed the magazines over to the man.

The blond smiled, a bit embarrassed. "Thanks, guess I shouldn't have stuffed so many magazines in one bag only."

"The weight didn't help, no," Sasuke smiled amused and tilted his head slightly to the right. "You're out late." It was almost three in the morning, not exactly a time when a lot of humans were still out and about in the park.

A blond eyebrow rose in a derisive way. "I could say the same about you, you know," the human remarked, clutching the magazines to his chest instead of trying to stuff them into another bag.

"I'm a night person," Sasuke retorted dryly.

"Right back at you," the human smirked. "Well, thanks for helping me out. Good night."

"Good night," Sasuke murmured and watched him walk away, his hips slightly swaying as he started humming to himself again. His scent lingered in the air and he inhaled it subtly. Instantly his gums itched and it took a lot of restraint to keep his fangs hidden; a feat which had him sinking back into the shadows again before someone else might see him.

The urge to follow him and sink his teeth into that slender neck was difficult to ignore, but the part that astonished him the most was the fact that he found no desire to drain the man dry. He wanted to taste his blood, yes, discover whether he tasted just as amazing as he smelt, but for the first time he could remember he didn't want to drain him completely like he usually did with ones he considered food.

Mystified he returned home, his fangs aching all the way there. Not even drinking from one of the humans left behind by Suigetsu settled his thirst this time.

Just who was this blond man?

* * *

The next time he saw the blond man, he was surrounded by four rather muscled men, who crowded him into a deserted alley. Remaining in the shadows of the empty building still, Sasuke silently neared them, curious as to what the blond man was about to do.

"My girl said you've been harassing her," the first guy snapped, slamming his fist into the wall, right next to the blond's face.

The blond man didn't even blink and merely scoffed, "Your girl must be mistaken then."

"You saying she's a liar?"

"That or she's blind as a bat, but I didn't even lift a finger to her. I'm more into sucking dicks than clits if you get what I mean," the blond snorted, sticking his hands in his pockets.

That didn't seem such a good move if you asked Sasuke, given how threatening the four guys looked. While the blond man in question wasn't lacking muscles, he definitely wasn't in their range and he would get his arse kicked if they decided to start a real fight.

"You're one of those faggots, huh? You saying my girl is lying and you a faggot?" the first man snarled, stepping closer.

"Well, if you're really that thick, let me clarify it for you," the blond snarked. "I'm gay and your girl is a blind idiot, clearly."

"You son of a bitch!"

The second all four of them moved was the same second Sasuke moved. The first one got his skull bashed against the concrete wall, the second man had his kneecaps shattered and was knocked unconscious against some garbage bins. The third one didn't even get the chance to scream before Sasuke rammed his and the fourth man's heads together, knocking them out at once and throwing them against the wall.

Finished with them, he turned around to face the blond man. Curiously he didn't look shocked or horrified or scared, even though he'd literally witnessed someone beating the shit out of four guys at once without breaking a sweat.

"My hero," the blond man smirked. "Fancy meeting you here again, what are you doing here in this part of the city at this late hour?"

"I could ask you the same," Sasuke shot back and jerked his head at the unconscious men. "Especially because they're not exactly the type you want to meet in an alley."

"Touché," the man chuckled and inclined his head. "In my defence, I wasn't expecting them to follow me here. I've never even seen them before."

"So no harassing girls then?" Sasuke questioned lightly.

That made the man grin. "Like I said, I'm more of a fan of sucking dick." He winked. "Now, my hero, how about I buy you a drink to thank you for saving my butt just now?"

That was his response after seeing someone knocking out four heavily muscled guys at once? Not even a question how long Sasuke had been there? This human was becoming more and more intriguing with each time they met.

"I don't drink," he admitted. He could, technically, but it wasn't worth the awful taste in his mouth when he was forced to throw it up later on.

"Really?" The man looked taken aback for a bit before he went back to grinning. "Well, I thought you were the bourbon type, but all right, I can work with that. How about I treat you to dinner then? Tomorrow evening?"

"You often ask men out on dinner in alleys?" Sasuke questioned, half amused, half confused.

"No, but then again, you're the first one who kicked four guys' butts at once to help me out, so I don't mind making an exception for you," the man smirked; his eyes glittering even when there was barely any light reaching this far into the alley. "Unless you have a reputation to maintain and don't like being seen around men like me?"

"If anything, being seen with you might finally get those women off my back," Sasuke said truthfully. It was incredible how stubborn most women – and even some men – could be to the point that they kept trying again and again, even a century later.

"Not a boobs fan either?" the blond questioned and while his tone was innocent, his smirk was anything but.

"Never been one."

"So, what do you say then? Fancy being treated to a dinner by me?" The tip of his tongue peeked out to wet his lips, distracting Sasuke for a moment.

"If I can get your name first. I like to know who's going to treat me to dinner," Sasuke said, smiling faintly.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself to my personal hero," the blond purred. "Name's Naruto. Yours?"

It didn't escape Sasuke's notice that the human had only given him his first name and not his last name. Interesting when human customs demanded both to be given during an introduction.

"I'm Sasuke," he introduced himself, omitting his last name as well.

"Well, Sasuke," Naruto stepped closer, his fingers lightly brushing against Sasuke's left wrist, "I'm looking forward to treating you to dinner tomorrow."

* * *

It didn't remain at just one dinner.

Again and again they met up in the evenings, getting to know each other better. Sasuke used the excuse that he worked during the day to explain his inability to meet up and trained himself to stomach the human food until he was away from Naruto and could safely throw it up. He would need to find another way to avoid the human made dinners soon before his body really started rebelling, but for the first time in years, he didn't care about that.

He was utterly entranced by Naruto, by the way he freely wandered through the city at night, not even worrying when he walked around the more dangerous parts. It was like nothing could harm him, as if he was merely a ghost meandering about. Yet his laughter was free and loud every time and his scent drove Sasuke crazy to the point where he had to restrain himself every time not to sink his teeth in that goddamn tempting neck.

As it was, he couldn't help but rest his nose in Naruto's neck every time they were alone in Naruto's house, his home in which he'd invited Sasuke after they became more than just casual acquaintances, and breathe in his amazing scent before he would distract himself by kissing him hard, pouring all his frustration and desire into the kiss.

Sometimes he thought it would be better to pull away from Naruto before he would get too deep, before he would snap and do something he wouldn't be able to fix. His control had been perfect for decades, yet one human man was almost his undoing every time they met. With every smile, every laugh, every twinkle of those blue eyes. With every kiss, with every touch, with every embrace.

With those blue eyes glowing almost unearthly when he thrusted into him for the first time, sinking in that blazing, wet heat; his fangs threatening to slide down and finally claim that beautiful neck for his. But he couldn't, because Naruto didn't know what he was, and he didn't want to lose him.

He should want to lose him, should want him to remain as far away from him as possible before things would end badly. A vampire and a human – that could never work.

Again and again, he went, however. Drawn by that sweet scent, those beautiful eyes and that tinkling laughter. Attracted by the vibrancy pouring out of the blond, his boundless energy.

Yet there was something dark lingering underneath all that vibrant energy as well. The type of darkness that had Naruto staring fascinatingly at every accident and chaos filled situation. The type which saw him grinning up in the faces of people who wanted to do him harm, who wanted nothing more than to hurt him again and again as he danced around the city at night.

The type of darkness which made Sasuke question silently whether Naruto was really human after all, for surely a human wouldn't revel this much in death and chaos and panic.

* * *

He realised he was right ten months after he'd seen Naruto for the first time.

* * *

"N-no, please, leave me alone!"

It was the piercing cry of a woman late at night in his woods that had Sasuke turning away from the river. He frowned, wondering what on earth a human was doing this late at night in the woods. How had they even managed to reach this far when there was a gate blocking the entrance the moment it was nine in the evening?

"Tch." Annoyed he walked in the direction of the noise, deciding that if this was someone being hunted down by a killer – which it likely was given what she'd screamed – he would get rid of the killer first before removing the woman. These woods were his and he didn't tolerate any disturbance, especially not from a human who thought he was above the creatures of the night.

He stepped into an open field, the moonlight colouring the dead grass silver, when the woman in question burst onto the field from the other side, running from whoever was chasing her. Her eyes were wild and terrified when they landed on him and she instantly started running towards him, holding out her arms, which were marked by several deep gashes already, her blood filling the air.

"Please, you have to help me!" she pleaded, almost stumbling when she landed against him, gripping his arms tightly. "He's a monster, a real monster, you have to help me, please, he's going to kill me!"

"Who's a - " Sasuke froze when a tantalising scent filled the air next, chasing away the smell of the woman's blood.

It was a scent he was very familiar with, because it was one he greedily inhaled every time he met up with his human lover, the only scent keeping his control somewhat fixed still.

"Well, guess the cat's out of the bag now, huh?" Naruto said lightly as he treaded onto the field; his footsteps quiet even with dead leaves littering the open space.

There was not a shred of blue left in his eyes anymore; they were a pure black, blacker than anything Sasuke had ever seen before, glowing ominously from within. Shadowy tails danced behind him, curling around his waist before stretching above his head and swaying back and forth as if they were waving goodbye to the vampire.

He halted a couple of feet away from the two and cocked his head to the left, resting his hands on his hips. "Didn't want you to find out like this, sorry." He sounded genuinely apologetic, which didn't do much to make the situation less strange.

"You're the One with Many Names," Sasuke realised, the last pieces of the puzzle finally fitting together.

The macabre interest in chaos and human suffering. The way he delighted in the panic and stench of death where humans would stumble away. How he was always right there when an accident would unfold, as if his mere presence was causing the chaos to unfold. His complete disregard for any kind of danger humans might pose towards him. He wasn't scared, because he knew Sasuke was nearby – but because he knew he would be able to handle whatever they dared to throw at him.

Because he was the Trickster, Chaos, the Manifestation of Trickery and Deceit. Because he was the demon Sasuke's parents had warned him for, the type of being he needed to be careful around lest they decided to play with _him_.

One of the highest ranked demons, a hundred times more powerful than the most powerful vampire. Someone who could turn Sasuke to dust with just one snap of his fingers.

Naruto – or whatever his real name was – looked positively delighted now. "Oh man, it's been a while since someone called me that! Normally they're all like "Who are you?" and "What are you?'; you're the first one to get it right immediately. Guess I shouldn't be surprised, given how smart you are." He winked and grinned.

The woman stumbled away from Sasuke, attracting both beings' attention. "You – you – you know each other?" she stammered shocked, her eyes wildly shooting back and forth between them.

Sasuke ignored her. "What did this one do to you? I don't think you regularly chase humans about, hm?"

"Nah, it's usually more fun to watch them walk straight into their own doom," Naruto said flippantly and two of his tails shuddered. "This one, though," his eyes became colder, "decided she could get away with poisoning my sweet foxes. I don't care what humans do to each other, but nobody messes with my animals and gets away with it."

Definitely the Trickster. If Sasuke hadn't been certain about Naruto's real identity before, he was now. Some demons were known for protecting animals, ironic as that might seem when they had no trouble messing with humans. The Trickster, it was whispered in their world, loved his foxes for they were just as mischievous as him, and anyone messing with them paid the price.

"I d-didn't m-mean to," the woman started to stutter, but the rest of her excuse was cut off abruptly when a tail slammed into her chest, crashing her into the forest floor and making her gasp for air.

"I normally respect boundaries," Naruto said casually, his tail holding her down, but his eyes fixed on Sasuke. "But this one decided to test the limits of my patience. I won't take too long here, I promise."

Sasuke blinked. "Are you asking for my permission?"

"Well, these are your woods, right?" Naruto smirked, tilting his head back slightly. "Or at least that of your clan's, hm? Couldn't have found a better place for your kind to settle down than here if you ask me."

Sasuke stared at him, unsure what to do when it had just become clear to him that Naruto knew he wasn't human either.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was right in front of him, curling a hand around Sasuke's neck and breathing warm air against his lips. "What about this? You let me finish playing with this human and then you and me are going to clear up the air entirely. No secrets between us anymore, what do you say?"

"I expected you to kill me too," Sasuke said ruefully, seeing no reason to keep quiet about that. The Trickster was all knowing; there was no sense in remaining quiet.

"But I've come to like you, Sasuke," Naruto murmured; his lips teasingly brushing against Sasuke's. "Why would I want to get rid of something that's mine?"

A tiny shiver danced across Sasuke's spine when he was briefly surrounded by the full force of Naruto's power. It had his ears ringing, his vision narrowing down to those gleaming dark eyes, before all that power receded abruptly, leaving him weak in the knees.

"May I watch?" he asked after a pause when Naruto didn't move and merely caressed his cheek over and over again. "These are my woods after all."

"But of course," the corners of Naruto's mouth unfurled in a slow smirk, "it's the least I can do after trespassing on your property."

He leant closer still, his finger resting on the spot where Sasuke's pulse would have been if he was still human. "And when we've cleared everything up, I fully expect you to put those fangs to good use, Sasuke. No secrets. No holding back."

His tinkling laughter filled the air when Sasuke's fangs dropped down immediately and if Sasuke had thought he'd been crazy with desire before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now, watching Naruto play with his prey, all while knowing that soon no secrets would remain between them.

Soon they could finally be who they really were: a vampire and a trickster demon.

* * *

Sasuke was right a second time that night when his fangs finally breached that soft skin and sank straight into that throbbing vein which had tempted him for months now. When literature talked about ambrosia, this must be what they were referring to, this pure heat filling up Sasuke from within, the sweetness coating his mouth and his tongue while breathy moans filled his ears as he thrusted deep within Naruto, muscles clenching tightly around his cock; hands grappling at his back, pulling him even closer, encouraging noises and mewls leaving reddened lips.

When he briefly pulled back, panting and almost delirious with lust, he caught Naruto's eyes, one which were back to blue, no longer demonic black, but that didn't matter. He knew what Naruto was, and the other one knew what he was and everything was better than before.

His parents had warned him for the Trickster, for the Fox, the One with Many Names. Stay away from the mischievous demon or pay the price, they'd cautioned him.

But Sasuke didn't want to stay away. He would gladly pay the price if it meant he got to keep this, him and Naruto together.

Naruto might be the Trickster, but he was Sasuke's and that was all that mattered.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Started this last night and finally finished it tonight, hope it wasn't too bad!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
